Christmas in the TARDIS
by Caelistis.Rydraline
Summary: Just a bit of Christmas fluff between the Doctor and the Master, brought to you by my christmas tree.


All right, I can't help it. I'm in a Christmas-y mood now that we've decorated our tree. And I've always kind of wanted to just write some of the fluff that I find so addictive. ^.^

OoOoOoOoO

The Master halted in the doorway as he was about to enter the TARDIS' main console room, staring at the room in disbelief. There was tinsel wrapped around, well, nearly everything that could have tinsel wrapped around it. A Christmas wreath hung on the doors across from him, and there was a strong scent of pine in the air. A quick glance around assured him there wasn't a tree. There were, however, various things about the room that were definitely _not_ traditional Earth-type Christmas decorations. Green and red globs hung from the railings, their light pulsing, mixing with the many other bioluminescent items. The Master stared at it all, for once finding himself without words.

The Doctor's head popped out of the floor to the side of the console, a fuzzy Santa hat on his head. He grinned widely as he saw the other Time Lord, and the Master closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose slightly.

"You can't be serious."

OoO

He knew exactly when he had been stuck in this whole mess. Try as he might, the Master couldn't quite convincingly deny the fact that he couldn't say no to the Doctor's pleading. The second the other Time Lord had turned his huge brown eyes on him, the Master's refusal had crumbled into annoyed mumbling as he was dragged through the process of making their Christmas celebrations.

What he couldn't quite figure out, however, was when he had actually started _enjoying_ it. Because he couldn't say he wasn't, as they swept around the floor, their Christmas dinner sitting forgotten on the table.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, changing the music, and they continued to dance, the Master still leading. It certainly hadn't been _his_ idea to dance, but that didn't mean that he was just going to _follow_ along.

It really was strangely enjoyable, though, this little Christmas party. Well, party of two.

The Master looked at his grinning partner, realizing that he loved how ridiculous the Doctor looked with his blue paper crown over the Santa hat he still wore.

The music slowed to a halt just as his own Christmas-cracker hat – a yellow, and slightly crumpled crown – fell over his eyes. He felt the Doctor reach up, pushing it back up to its proper place. He rolled his eyes as his partner looked at him brightly, and noticed something above them.

He looked up, smirking when he saw the plant hanging overhead. As the Doctor mirrored his movement, he leaned forward, placing a surprisingly gentle kiss on the Doctor's lips.

"You know, that's not mistletoe…" the Doctor pointed out.

The Master glanced up briefly again, not really bothering to examine the overhanging decoration. "Isn't it?" The Doctor chuckled, shaking his head. "Ah well." He wrapped his arms around the Doctor's neck, and the other Time Lord raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"But it's not-" he broke off, looking at the Master curiously.

Rolling his eyes again, the Master closed the small distance between them with a slightly more aggressive kiss.

"It's a conveniently placed excuse, leave it alone," he mumbled against the Doctor's lips. Grinning, the Doctor kissed his companion.

It wasn't mistletoe. As if he would have any lying around. But mistletoe probably would have been full of Nargles, anyway.

OoOoOoOoO

**All right. That's that, I suppose. Hope it wasn't too bad. Regardless, it gets to be mixed in with the flood of slash-y Christmas fluff that's just arrived. ^.^**

**For any of you reading New Companion, Old Friend, I **_**promise**_** I'm working on another chapter. I just felt the need to write this. It's not my fault that my Christmas tree makes me crave fluff…Aha. Seriously, though, I **_**am**_** working on it.**

**And now for the ever-present request: Reviews please? Aha.**

**Happy Christmas!**


End file.
